1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump assembly for a power chuck, and more particularly to an air pump assembly for a power chuck to reduce manufacturing and mounting costs.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tooling machine has a head body, a spindle, a power chuck and an air pump assembly. The spindle is rotatably and latitudinally mounted on a side surface of the head body and has a distal end. The power chuck is mounted on the distal end of the spindle, is used for clamping a workpiece or a cutter, and has a chuck opening and a chuck passage. The chuck opening is formed in an outer surface of the power chuck. The chuck passage is formed inside the power chuck and communicates with the chuck opening. The air pump assembly has a mounting bracket and an air injection ring. The air injection ring is made of aluminum, is securely mounted on the mounting bracket and surrounds the power chuck.
The air injection ring may be connected with an air source and can be attached to the power chuck. Accordingly, the air injection ring can blow air into the power chuck via the chuck opening to move jaws of the power chuck.
However, the air injection ring is a metal structure with a large volume and the manufacturing cost is expensive. Moreover, a rubber seal mounted in the air injection ring also has a large volume and causes high molding costs.
In addition, the air injection ring needs the mounting bracket to surround the power chuck. To mount the mounting bracket is inconvenient and time-consuming, and a mounting cost, including labor and time consumption, is high.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an air pump assembly for a power chuck to mitigate the aforementioned problems.